


JAFRS: Apocalypse Life

by DigiConjurer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We thought we were done with this. We escaped the jungle, got ourselves killed afterwards Now here we are. Trapped in a city, forced back into the game..."</p><p>Sequel to Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home, Old Friends

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

 JAFRS: Apocalypse Life

Chapter 1

New Home, Old Friends

 

Jack took a deep breath. They had just freed themselves from the jungle, now they were trapped in some city. Funny how things could so easily change in a blink of an eye. Thankfully, just about everyone managed to escape with them, other than Keiserine, Cora and Jestery.

"Jack, what's wrong?" A voice asked as some girl in a red boob tube and matching skirt walked up to the racecar driver.

"Let's see..." Jack started, only for Daisy to poke her head in. "We're missing students and stuck somewhere new. Anything else?"

"Yes." Daisy answered, pointing towards a motorcycle heading towards the camp. The motorcycle stopped, only for a figure to a pull a second one behind them. "It's Miguel."

"Really?" Daisy only nodded. "Then who's the other guy?" "No clue." Jack walked over to Miguel, cautious of what could potentially follow. As he got closer, a chill ran up his spine. It was Miguel all right, but some similarly dressed boy stood behind him.

"Hi Jack." The fanfic writer whimpered as Jack walked up.

"Who the heck are you?" Jack accused as the miguel lookalike only laughed.

"Ace Resterez." Ace explained, lighting a match and throwing it into the air. The boy then turned around, getting back on his motorcycle.

"F***." Jack remarked as their entire camp burned to the ground in a matter of seconds. Somehow, no one was hurt, even the person in the tent. It was a young girl, dressed in a dark blue kimono. Long blue hair trailed down to her waist as her eyes stared towards Jack. She walked over, cautious of the racecar driver.

"Great. Just great." The girl announced, pulling a cutlass out and pointing it towards Jack. "You always were the person that got us all into these situations."

"Who are you and explain." Jack answered as Scott found a still intact pole, taping a handheld camera to it.

"Aqua Luli, SHSL Pirate." Aqua explained as Jack fell over. "You got us into this, don't you remember?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Aqua only laughed.

"You had to trust the jester didn't you?" Monokette got in the middle of them, pulling Aqua's cutlass away.

"Both of you!" Monokette shouted as the two feuding students stopped. "We need a plan."

"We bring it to them." Tobi remarked, sighting his gun in.

"Sounds wonderful." Mizuki added as Scott pulled a tablet out.

"Got his licence plate." Scott responded as everyone's gazes turned to face him.

"Let's go then!" Chelsea shouted. The Lucky Ones made their way down the road.

"Are you all right, Kain?" Chef Mono inquired, his gaze focused on the rogue.

"Sure." The rogue answered, looking down towards the ground.

"You don't sound alright."

"I am!"

Kain punched the robot and walked away. Things just had to change, didn't they. She just had to screw them over for no particular reason. They were always the ones of couldn't catch a break. Their prior adventure, just a string of f***-ups they could have prevented in his mind.

"You still miss her, don't you?" A voice remarked and Kain turned around. Standing before him, was Scott.

"None of your business." Kain announced as Scott stood there. "What do you even know about intimate relationships?"

"A lot, actually." The cameraman whispered and Kain growled. "Just get over her. She was using you for her own personal gain."

"Shut up." The rogue pulled his switchblade out, pointing it towards his fellow teammate. "Just shut the f*** up."

"Calm down, man." The switchblade swung into his arm, only for a gunshot to fly above them.

"Both of you." Aqua announced, pointing a flintlock towards them. "Leave it for the arsonist and his friends."

"Fine." Scott whispered and continued on his way.

"Don't butt in." Kain growled and Aqua laughed.

"You just threatened to hurt him!"

"I wasn't going to kill him!"

"I didn't know that."

Kain only walked away. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the pirate at the moment. Even if he was, it was probably better if he didn't. It was probably better not to get on her bad side at the moment. He only sighed. They still had a long way to go, with no watches to check the time. Not that it really brought the morale of the group down, since most of them were only focused on themselves at the moment. Those who weren't, were making sure nothing attempted to attack them. But, the walk was mostly boring. All they ever saw, were buildings and the road. Occasionally, they would see a person behind a window, but they rarely did anything. The only thing these "people" did, was move their bodies. Even then, it wasn't anything major. Thankfully, the house was finally coming into view. It wasn't that impressive of a building, just a two-story house painted white. Outside it, a large group of figures stood there. They were probably ready to fight, judging from the weapons in their hands.

"Good. Everyone is here." A voice announced, forcing the two groups to look up. Hovering right above them, was Jestery. "Are we ready to get started?"

"For what?" A boy accused as Jestery only laughed.

"A game of mutual murder of course!" Jestery announced

"Seriously?" Layla remarked as Jestery nodded. "You just could leave all alone, could you?"

"Nope!" The lucky ones only groaned. Just when they thought they were done, the table flipped on them. "3, 2, 1... Start!"


	2. Chelsea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea does some things...

Kain took a deep breath. At this point, he was just mad at himself. No. He was mad at the mess he caused. Now, here he was, stuck in some city with a group of people he didn't give a beep about. The rogue pulled a switchblade out, heading towards the opposing group. His gaze focused on their leader, some boy who dropped off Miguel earlier. As he walked over towards him however, Chelsea grabbed his hand.

"Hey!" Kain shouted as the lucky ones headed home. Well, almost everyone.

"Let go of me!" Chelsea announced as Jestery gave her a big hug. "Screw it."

The catgirl slashed her claws across the prankster's face.

"Fine, kitty." Jestery remarked, dropping Chelsea to the ground. The psychologist switched forms, managing to land on her feet as a feline. Not that it would really change anything. The distance was still the same, no matter how many legs one had at that time. She casually walked into camp, switching into her catgirl form. There, her fellow teammates were beginning to clean up the mess from earlier. Tobi was doing inventory and Mizuki was repairing the tents with some sort of magic spell. Layla was mapping the place out. Nuka and Walter had tagged along, possibly to search for potential grub. Scot was recording the whole thing, just in case they ever needed it for some reason. Aqua and Miguel had gone off to find any building materials to build a wall around the camp. Monokette and Chef Mono were just hanging around, encouraging those working in the camp at the moment. Cian was going all around the camp, helping in any way he could. She took a deep breath. Finally, Jack and Daisy were supervising, probably to make up for their lack of any useful survival skills. The only one not helping at the moment, was Kain. For some reason, the rogue was moping on a tree stump within the outskirts of camp.

"What's your problem?" Chelsea remarked as she walked over to the rogue. "It's her, isn't it?"

"What do you think?" Kain snarled and slapped Chelsea. The catgirl only ignored that action. It was probably too much of a hassle.

"Sometimes, it just doesn't work." Chelsea whispered, slapping Kain back. "We just have to move on to the next day. If we don't, we get on stuck on the day before."

Kain only groaned. He wasn't in the mood for a psychology lecture at the moment.

"What do you know? You're only a cat."

"A cat with a Ph.D. in psychology from Stanford."

Kain walked away, kicking the catgirl in the groin. Chelsea walked away, heading over to Jack and Daisy. At the moment, the two were conversing about something, she wasn't sure what. As she walked over, the racecar driver and the porn star turned to face her.

"So, how do you want me to help?" Chelsea remarked, anticipating the question they were about to ask.

"At the moment, wherever you can," Jack answered and Daisy nodded.

"Just kiss." After making said comment, the psychologist slipped away. At that point, she pulled her electroID out and checked the messages. Nothing had changed, other than a message from one "Nina Sangon". She sighed, making her way out of camp. In the process, she switched to her cat form.

"Still the same road." The cat thought as she made her way down the street. It was still the same street, no matter which way she walked it. But, there was always something new for her to find. Whether it be the butterflies fluttering around or the black cat cutting someones privates off. "Wait a minute."

She walked over to the dickless person. The dickless person was sitting on a swing, with a full VR headset on. Sitting below it, was said black cat. Unlike the one the lucky ones had met in Despair Jungle, this one didn't have any ribbons on. In other words, it was just another black cat with powers similar to the previous one.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" The cat announced as Chelsea watched, switching to her catgirl form.

"I'm looking for one Nina Sangon." Chelsea answered, ignoring the cat's previous action and remark. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"Possibly." The cat answered as it gazed up at Chelsea. "Also, welcome home."

"Huh?" Chelsea looked all around. Other than all the playground equipment, it was a pretty barren place.

"Have you seriously forgotten the place you were born! Man, whatever memory eraser they gave, was super effective!"

Chelsea only sighed. She debated in her head whether or not she should slap the cat. While it would have brought her some sanity, it probably wouldn't have helped her in the long run. So, she gave the cat a slight pat on the head. It was much better than a slap, but brought some sanity for the both of them.

 

"Thanks." The cat whispered, handing her a piece of paper. It then exploded into a ball of smoke, leaving the catgirl psychologist to her own devices. She then made a quick down at the paper.

You cannot let them find all of you. Only then, can you all escape this prison...

 


	3. Answers

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

 Scot sighed. An hour had passed since Chelsea went to do that appointment. He had wanted her to review the footage with him, but she was gone. So, here he was, reviewing his footage. There wasn't anything special, just video of their time in the jungle and their time here. It was just footage of a bunch of people walking around and doing stuff. That was the life of a cameraman. You shot your footage and then looked it over, showing it to the director. The director in this case, Jack. He sighed, taking his camcorder with him. All around him, tents were being pitched and walls were going up. It wasn't Despair Jungle, but it would suffice. Scot only sighed. That was the price they had paid. Just when they thought they were free, they were trapped once again. He flipped through his footage, noticing something interesting. Among the video files, was one he didn't recognize. It wasn't anything special, just a video of a man and a woman. Both looked no older than he was, at most probably in their late teens. The man was dressed in an indigo suit and matching slacks. The woman, was dressed in an indigo gown with a matching crown. He pressed play, only for the people to just make slight gestures to each other. Normally, Scot would have deleted the video, never to see it again. And yet, the cameraman had decided to keep it for some reason. It was apiece of their forgotten past, something they yearned for in silence for quite some time. And yet, here it was. He quickly made his way over to Jack and Daisy. At the moment, the two were looking over the plans for camp, making sure everything was going to plan around camp.

"What do you want now, Scot?" Jack accused and Daisy gave the idiot a punch to his left thigh.

"I found something." The cameraman answered, showing the footage. The idiot and the succubi only watch, just as confused as he was.

"What did we just watch?" Daisy added as she watched the sequence for a second time. Even after a second viewing, the three still didn't have a clue on what they just watched.

"I have no clue." Jack remarked and Scot walked away, looking down towards the ground. Just another failure for him, like usual. But, he had to keep trying. There was always something different he could try, but what? That was the question. As he walked away, something caught his eye. For some reason, a bush had decided to follow him. He grabbed onto it, pulling a young girl out. She wasn't anything that special, just some glassy-blue-eyed girl with messy blonde hair and dressed in a yellow sundress covered in dirt. For some reason, there appeared to be weird joints on her elbows and knees.

"Hi!" The girl greeted, biting down onto Scot's knee.

"Hello?" Scot answered, pulling the girl off his knee. "I'm Scot."

"Dolly." The girl shook his hand, proceeding to bite into it. Scot only gave her a slight glare and headed back into camp to grab some medical supplies. It wasn't much, just some stuff to treat his bites. After patching his wounds up, he returned his gaze to the girl.

"What do you want?" Dolly only giggled, heading towards her bush and Scot gave chase.

"I'll tell if you can catch me." The cameraman only nodded and the bush headed off. Scot sighed, giving chase. At first, he was led down the road to Ace's home but, Dolly made a left turn. Strangely, this turn took them out of the city and into a lush forest.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked and the bush stopped.

"Yes I'm sure!" Dolly answered, jumping forward and preventing Scot from tagging her. The two continued on, finding themselves deep in the forest. Eventually, the trees thinned out, revealing a clearing. As they headed in, Dolly suddenly stopped. There wasn't really that much in the clearing, just some assorted pictures and a laptop.

"You wanted answers, Dolly have them." Dolly whispered as Scot stood there.

"What do you want in exchange?" The cameraman answered and Dolly laughed.

"You've already gave me what I wanted." Scot walked over to the laptop, plugging his camcorder in. The two watched intently as the video came on-screen. Like before, the video showed the two figures. But, now it seemed they were talking about something. They couldn't tell what they were talking about, but it was a start. He raised the volume up, removing the headphones plugged in for some reason. He played the video again, only for the laptop to go black.

"You shouldn't have seen that." A voice remarked and Scot's camcorder exploded. "It's better to know little and let your determined fate take you instead of fighting it."

Scot turned around, finding a figure dressed in white armor standing before them.

"F*** you." Scot shouted, throwing his camcorder into them. He then whistled, causing Cora to appear. Unlike before, she was now wearing a necklace.

"What do you want?" Cora accused and Scot pulled her new possession off.

"Kick their ass." Scot commanded and Cora only nodded. The maid then pulled a sword out, slamming it into the armored figure.

"Awesome!" Dolly announced as the duo walked over to Cora and her opponent. Cora had already disarmed the person, proceeding to kick him in the groin a few times.

"Now can I have my necklace back?" Cora inquired, only for Scot to put it his pocket.

"Maybe later." Scot answered, pulling a second camcorder out. "Did you find anything on him?"

Cora pulled a CD out, handing it over. As such, Scot pulled the necklace and the two traded.

"Mistress is currently out at the moment. Something about a tournament or something." After saying that, she disappeared in an explosion of light.

"Thank you." Scot whispered, heading back to camp...


End file.
